


L'horoscope du jour

by Angel_sama



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand on est un chevalier d'or d’Athéna, on est un peu attaché à son signe astrologique, tout de même. Et on a beau ne pas y croire – ou ne pas vouloir y croire – on jette parfois un œil à l'horoscope. Et on a des surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'horoscope du jour

**Author's Note:**

> Horoscope pris dans le journal "20 minutes" du 11 juin 2015

Ce matin-là, Camus avait eu envie de viennoiserie pour le petit déjeuner. D'ordinaire quand de telles envies le prenaient, il se mettait aux fourneaux mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas envie d'attendre le lendemain, avec les temps de préparation et de pause, et puis il avait besoin d'un peu d'exercice. En plus, le sanctuaire n'était finalement qu'à un jet de pierre du meilleur endroit pour trouver de la viennoiserie digne de ce nom… Et quand on courait plus vite que le TGV sans avoir de bouffées de chaleur…  
C'est donc un Camus affamé mais ravi qui fila jusqu'au sud de la France pour aller faire provision de pains au chocolat, croissants, pains au lait et autres chouquettes et mini brioches qui quitta sa maison au pas de course.  
Une fois ses provisions en poche, il flâna un peu dans les rues, le temps de regagner la campagne avant de repartir à pieds. C'est au cours de sa promenade qu'il croisa le présentoir à journaux. "Gratuit" annonçait la pancarte. Et un coup d'œil aux nouvelles du monde extérieur ne faisaient jamais de mal !  
Il se servit et le feuilleta distraitement. Cela ferait une très bonne lecture pour accompagner son petit déjeuner. Qu'il prendrait devant sa maison. Dans sa chaise longue au soleil.  
Fort de ses bonnes résolutions il accéléra le pas : il était plus que temps de rentrer !

***

Le plus dur pour le chemin du retour fut de ne pas dévorer son butin en cours de route. Les bonnes odeurs sucrées lui chatouillaient les narines mais le Chevalier du Verseau sut faire preuve de discipline… ou presque : une chouquette n'avait pas survécu au voyage.  
Une fois de retour au Sanctuaire, il se prépara une tasse de café serré, pressa de quoi se faire un grand verre de jus d'orange, et installa ses provisions directement sur le plateau, prêtes à être picorées pendant qu'il lirait son journal, qu'il tenait roulé sous son bras. Il prit son plateau, ses lunettes de soleil, et partit s'installer devant chez lui, sur sa chaise longue.  
Il eut un petit ricanement mauvais en s'installant.  
Au début, quand il l'avait mise là, ses collègues s'étaient empressés de se payer sa tête, demandant s'il comptait recycler son temple en club de vacances. Shion avait aussi fait les gros yeux, arguant que ce n'était pas très digne.  
Mais quand il avait commencé à faire des siestes à l'ombre de son temple, ou à lire en profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, on avait vite vu les parvis des temples se meubler peu à peu.  
L'ancien Chevalier du Bélier, qui avait repris sa place de Pope, avait fait un peu de scandale au début, mais un bain de soleil partagé avec son élève juste derrière la première maison avait suffi à le convaincre : il avait fini par faire comme tout le monde.  
Satisfait, son plateau posé sur le petit guéridon qu'il avait installé à côté de sa chaise, le Verseau sirota un peu de café avant d'ouvrir son journal. Les nouvelles du monde, l'économie, les faits divers… Alors qu'il tournait les pages sans réellement les voir, il se figea soudain sur la dernière qui, normalement, n'aurait pas dû suscité son intérêt…  
L'horoscope.  
Il ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses, bien entendu, mais sa situation, comme l'endroit où il se trouvait, tout le poussait à le lire, au moins pour rire.  
Il allait commencer sa lecture quand un cri retentit quelques étages plus bas, le coupant net dans son élan. Quelques minutes après, c'est un Shaka furieux, la crinière en bataille et les yeux ouverts, signe de tempête imminente, qui escaladait les marches au pas de course.  
Aussitôt, Camus chercha la Vierge dans la liste…  
" _Gardez le moral,_ " annonçait le journal, " _tout va finir par se résoudre. Vous êtes un battant. Démontrez-le à tous encore une fois._ "  
Que Shaka soit un battant n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Mais tout le monde né sous son signe n'était pas un Shaka : il n'y en avait qu'un seul, et c'était probablement mieux pour tout le monde…  
Une fois collègue à sa hauteur il l'interpella.

– Shaka ? Bonjour. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
– Mon temple est MAUDIT ! lança le blond, ulcéré, en agitant une liasse de papiers en direction de son collègue sans même dire bonjour. Figure-toi que maintenant il me faut des autorisations de je ne sais trop qui pour que les ouvriers puissent refaire le toit de mon temple ! Ça pourra prendre jusqu'à trois semaines pour avoir le feu vert tu te rends compte ? TROIS SEMAINES ! Il agita encore une fois sa liasse de documents. Je lui avais bien dit à cette bourrique de bélier qu'on pouvait les faire nous-même ces réparations mais NON ! Môssieur le Pope a décidé d'engager des externes pour les faire sous prétexte que ça serait mieux fait ! Eh bien on voit le résultat ! Mais il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça c'est moi qui te le dit ! 

Et sans laisser le temps au Verseau d'ouvrir la bouche il repartit telle une furie.  
Bouche bée, Camus resta un instant à fixer le vide où se trouvait Shaka quelques secondes plus tôt avant de se reprendre. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer pour lui que l'horoscope dise vrai et que "tout finirait par s'arranger"…  
Camus tendit la main et s'empara d'un croissant dans lequel il mordit avec bonheur. Ah la cuisine de chez lui, il n'y avait que ça de vrai pour satisfaire les papilles. Il savourait toujours ses douceurs, l'horoscope déjà oublié quand il vit les jumeaux du cru monter ses marches, les épaules et la tête basse. Décidément c'était le jour de la soupe à la grimace ou quoi ?

– Eh les frangins ! Bonjour !  
– 'lut, répondirent les jumeaux en chœur, pas franchement motivés.

Sans compter les cernes noirs qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas dû passer une bonne nuit, ça se lisait clairement sur leur visage.  
Pris de pitié Camus se redressa et leur fit signe d'approcher. Kannon et Saga n'hésitèrent qu'une seconde et le Français leur présenta son plateau de douceurs quand ils approchèrent.

– Servez-vous, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Les yeux brillants de plaisir soudain, les jumeaux se servirent après avoir copieusement remercié Camus. 

– Tu les as faites ? demanda Saga.  
– Non je suis allé les chercher j'avais la flemme ce matin. Et vous ? On dirait que vous avez toute la misère du monde sur les épaules ce matin.  
– Oh ça… C'est juste que… Shion est gentil mais…  
– Il est un peu trop décidé à nous transformer en parfaits administrateurs…  
– Comme si quoi que ce soit avait besoin d'être administré ici ! 

Camus haussa un sourcil. Shion se rendait-il compte qu'à présent les jumeaux étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'elle risquait bien, cette onde, de devenir un "enfermer Shion dans le cachot le plus noir, le plus sombre et le plus profondément enterré du sanctuaire, et jeter la clé" ? 

– Il veut simplement s'assurer que quelqu'un saura faire tourner la maison, quand il ne sera plus là, hasarda le français pour tenter d'adoucir un peu les gardiens du troisième.

Mais peine perdue : les jumeaux grecs étaient remontés comme des coucous suisses.

– Mais il est pas prêt de partir il est tout juste ressuscité ! s'emporta soudain Kannon, pas content du tout.  
– J'aimerais bien prendre des bains de soleil moi aussi, bougonna Saga juste en même temps.

Désolé pour eux, Camus leur tendit à nouveau sa cargaison de viennoiserie. C'était peu mais c'était déjà ça.

– Aller ça va aller…  
– Mouais… La semaine sera bientôt finie, sentencia Saga, lugubre, avant de faire demi-tour pour reprendre leur ascension.  
– Il se passe un truc la semaine prochaine ? questionna aussi le verseau, curieux comme un chat.  
– Ouais : lundi matin c'est argent de poche, gronda Kannon tout aussi lugubre que son frère avant de quitter les lieux.

Immédiatement, Camus reprit son journal… " _Résistez aux pressions. Certes, ce n’est pas facile à faire. Essayez quand même. Cela ne vous coûte rien._ "  
Ah. Bien. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cette résistance ne se terminerait pas comme la dernière, quelques années plus tôt…  
D'ailleurs c'était quoi cette histoire d'argent de poche ? Les jumeaux avaient déjà dépensé tout leur pécule du mois ? Pourtant ils n'étaient pas spécialement dépensiers, contrairement à d'autres.  
Le rituel de l'argent de poche avait été mis en place par Shion rapidement après leur retour : tous les quinze de chaque mois, peu importe quel jour cela tombait, le pope distribuait un petit pécule à ses treize gardiens qu'ils pouvaient dépenser comme bon leur semblait. Ils étaient certes nourris et habillés, mais avec l'ordinaire du sanctuaire. Ils avaient donc tous commencé par faire les boutiques comme de vraies midinettes pour se trouver des vêtements civils un peu plus passe partout.  
Aphrodite se faisait livrer de temps en temps du saumon sauvage de Norvège, et il savait de source sûre que le Cancer s'offrait un peu de chianti de chez lui sur des bases régulières. Un vrai délice d'ailleurs, quand il y repensait…  
Lui-même s'était constitué une belle collection d'épices et d'ingrédients variés qu'on ne trouvait pas à l'ordinaire pour cuisiner des petits plats de chez lui, et sinon, outre des petits rien comme un peu de décoration pour leur habitation ou des cadeaux pour les anniversaires, ils s'offraient des sorties : cinéma, musées, concerts… Tout ce que demandait le pope c'est qu'au moins quatre chevaliers d'or soient présents au sanctuaire, au cas où.  
Tout le monde avait été ravi par cette initiative. Après tout il était un peu temps que le Sanctuaire évolue aussi ! Ça allait bien deux minutes de vivre comme des moines ! Le seul qui avait été réfractaire étrangement, c'était Dohko. L'ancien chevalier vivait très mal tous ces petits changements qu'il voyait comme de véritables révolutions menaçant la stabilité du Sanctuaire. Ce qui était un peu idiot parce que c'était justement l'isolement de ceux qu'ils étaient censés protéger qui pouvait être un danger, pas l'inverse.  
Un ronchonnement mécontent le tira de ses pensées. Juste comme il tournait la tête il aperçut un Dohko descendant les marches. Il venait probablement du Palais du Pope et semblait de méchante humeur. En même temps, Dohko avait toujours l'air de méchante humeur depuis quelques semaines. Sa cascade en Chine lui manquait peut-être ?

– Hey Dohko ! Bonjour ! sourit Camus, décidé à se montrer bon voisin.

Le Chevalier de la Balance se figea sur son parvis. Il le fusilla du regard, avant de détailler son petit mobilier de jardin (rien de très tape à l'œil pourtant) puis de lui jeter à nouveau un regard meurtrier plus éloquent que tous les longs discours. Et toujours sans un mot, il refit un quart de tour pour se remettre en direction des étages inférieurs et repartit, raide comme la Justice, les poings serrés.

– Eh bien…Bonne journée aussi, j'imagine…  
– Il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir, bonjour Camus, un nouveau changement se profile et–  
– Et il n'aime pas ça ? compléta Camus. Tiens, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Et bonjour oui, proposa-t-il en tendant son plateau de douceurs, bien entamé à présent.

Mû ne se fit pas prier et vint se servir.

– Merci ! Non pas vraiment. Pourtant ce n'est rien de méchant mais…  
– Mais ?  
– J'ai juste demandé à Shion si on pouvait avoir accès à la salle de télévision du Palais, dimanche soir.  
– Y a un truc de spécial dimanche ? s'étonna le français.

Mû se fendit d'un large sourire.

– Un vieux film passe sur une chaine du satellite : Le Choc des Titans. C'est un péplum. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant de se faire une sorte de soirée cinéma, mais tous ensembles, pour une fois.

L'idée plut immédiatement à Camus.

– Excellente idée ! On pourrait faire un grand pique-nique en même temps !

Le jeune Bélier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste.

– Je comptais proposer que tout le monde apporte un petit quelque chose oui.  
– Ca va être super ! Camus se figea. Mais… qu'est-ce que Dohko vient faire dans l'histoire ?  
– Ben… Il était là quand j'ai demandé. Comme ça concerne tout le monde je n'ai pas demandé à voir Shion en privé et… Mu eut un petit haussement d'épaule, il a commencé à s'emporter, à dire que ce n'était pas un comportement digne des chevaliers d'or et bla bla bla… Je pensais que ça s'arrêterait là mais…

Mu hésita, visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui étonna d'autant plus le Chevalier du Verseau car d'ordinaire il en fallait beaucoup pour déranger le gardien du premier. C'est que les choses devaient être plus graves que prévues.

– Mais… ?  
– Mais Shion s'est emporté, soupira Mu, désolé, et il a balancé au nez de Dohko qu'il fallait qu'il se déride un peu, qu'une soirée télé ne ferait pas de nous des impotents. Alors Dohko a riposté en disant qu'il n'y avait pas que ça et que…que…  
– Laisse-moi deviner, coupa Camus avec un sourire en coin quand il vit Mu hésiter encore, mon salon de jardin et mon habitude de prendre le petit déjeuner dehors sont venues sur le tapis ?  
– Ben… ouais. Dohko a cité ça en exemple en disant que tu avais contaminé tout le monde et que ça faisait pas sérieux de se servir des parvis des temples comme terrasse, que nous n'étions pas à l'hôtel…  
– Ah oui, il est contrarié…  
– Un peu oui.  
– Et Shion ?  
– Il a très mal pris l'allusion pas fine à la contamination, vu que lui aussi s'est installé sa petite terrasse, et l'a mis à la porte de son bureau en lui disant que personne ne le forçait à participer aux activités de groupe. Et que s'il avait envie de vivre comme au moyen âge, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Camus ne put qu'afficher sa surprise. Il en fallait beaucoup pour énerver Shion, il les avait plus ou moins élevés et ils n'avaient pas été les gamins les plus commodes, alors pour qu'il en vienne à de tels propos c'était vraiment qu'il en avait assez des manies de son vieux compère.

– Espérons que ça ira un peu mieux quand ils se seront calmés chacun de leur côté.  
– Oui espérons…  
– Ne me dis pas que tu te sens coupable !

Mu haussa les épaules.

– Un peu si. C'est quand même moi qui ait proposé ça et–  
– Et rien du tout ! Dohko est un vieux rabat joie ! Et même s'il n'avait pas été là il aurait quand même protesté, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a un truc de neuf ici. Moi je trouve qu'elle est très bien ton idée ! Ca sera très agréable de passer du temps tous ensemble ! persista le Français pour rassurer le Bélier.

Il n'aimait pas voir Mu avec cette bouille défaite, on aurait dit un agneau qui avait perdu sa maman. Ces efforts rendirent un minimum de sourire au petit mouton. 

– Oui, tu as raison ! D'ailleurs je file, je dois voir Aldébaran !  
– Ah oui ?  
– Oui ! Il faut nettoyer la salle et installer des fauteuils et… Bref, j'ai du pain sur la planche !  
– Tu veux de l'aide ?  
– Non, ça ira : j'avais parlé de mon idée à Aldé et c'est même lui qui m'a encouragé à aller voir Shion. Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait, si j'avais besoin alors… Ca lui fera du bien de s'activer un peu, il prend racine en ce moment ! confia Mu sur un ton de conspirateur.

Avec un dernier remerciement, il prit une dernière chouquette et fila pour retourner chez lui et voir son voisin de palier.  
Camus sourit : en voilà un au moins qui ne se laissait pas abattre ! Contrairement à la Balance qui… D'un geste vif il se saisit de son journal, et jeta un œil au paragraphe concerné…  
" _Détendez-vous. Vous n’êtes pas un être extraordinaire. Vous êtes comme tout le monde. Admettez-le au moins !_ "  
Aussitôt il eut un petit ricanement mauvais. Décidément cette histoire d'horoscope devenait de plus en plus amusante ! 

– Hu hu hu, tu m'étonnes qu'il l'ait mal pris…  
– Qui a mal pris quoi ?

Le pauvre Camus manqua sortir de sa peau. Cet imbécile de crabe avait approché sans faire de bruit et lui, tout absorbé qu'il était par l'horoscope de Dohko, ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il leva le nez de son journal, prêt à expliquer sa façon de penser à l'habitant du quatrième, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.  
L'italien arborait une grosse bosse sur le front, et sa main gauche était enrubannée de bandages. Il sentait fortement le café moulu, et… Est-ce justement du café qu'il voyait dans ses cheveux ? Sans compter qu'il avait l'air plus fatigué et dépité que jamais et machinalement, Camus lui tendit son plateau de viennoiserie. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, si la nourriture de résolvait pas les problèmes, elle ne les aggravait pas non plus.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es battu ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, prêt à défendre son frère d'armes si besoin était.  
– Ben… Je sais pas… Est-ce qu'une boite de café pleine sur le coin du crâne au saut du lit compte pour un combat ? Et se couper le pied sur les bouts de verre de la cafetière qu'on a fait tomber en tentant d'éviter la boite de café ?  
– Eh bien…  
– Et est-ce que s'entailler la main avec un couteau parce que la biscotte qu'on beurrait s'est brisée en dix-huit morceaux compte pour une bataille ?

Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses, soudain. Et la lassitude dans le voix de l'Italien laissait deviner ce qu'il pensait de son début de journée.

– Non j'imagine que non… Sers-toi va, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Le Cancer le remercia et pris un pain au chocolat. Mais tu allais où comme ça ?  
– Ben… Le Cancer rosit et baissa le nez. Je montais voir euh… pour demander de euh… Me faire du café. Je crois que c'est mieux si je ne touche plus à rien aujourd'hui.  
– Ah, oui. Je crois que ça sera plus sage en effet.

Le Cancer le salua et repartit en grignotant son pain au chocolat. Et effectivement il boitait. Il avait donc dû se couper le pied plus qu'un peu. Camus sourit : il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'Aphrodite serait ravi de s'occuper du Cancer. Ils étaient chou comme tout, ces deux-là !  
Ils s'étaient tournés autour un moment et étaient toujours resté très discrets quant à la nature exacte de leur relation. A cause du passé soi-disant sulfureux d'Aphrodite peut-être ? En tout cas ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux. Et le crabe avait moins cette lueur homicide au fond des yeux ces derniers temps, qui rappelait sans aucun doute possible ses tendances sociopathes. C'était probablement une très bonne nouvelle.

– Et ils en disent quoi là-dedans d'ailleurs ?

Commençant à se prendre sérieusement au jeu, Camus reprit son journal… " _Vous vous sentez las. Ce n’est visiblement pas votre journée._ " Camus ne put que pouffer en voyant ce début d'horoscope : c'était un doux euphémisme apparemment ! " _Ne vous laissez pas faire. Bougez, sortez !_ "  
Le Français pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

– Oh. J'imagine qu'il a bien fait de ne pas rester chez lui alors… Au risque quand même de se casser une jambe… Ce n'et pas très logique ces machins-là quand même.

Un grommèlement mécontent le tira de ses rêveries. C'était vraiment la matinée soupe à la grimace décidément.

– Bonjour Shura ! salua-t-il quand même, au cas où.  
– Ah ! Bonjour Camus. Bien dormi ?

Le Français fut un peu étonné d'obtenir si bon accueil, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Il tendit naturellement son plateau, heureusement il avait prévu large, et Shura le remercia d'un simple hochement du chef. 

– Oui, excellente nuit malgré ces orages… Mais ça fait du bien il fait un peu moins chaud.  
– Oui tout à fait… C'est un peu plus respirable…  
– Tu… Ca va toi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air content, tenta le Verseau sans grand espoir.

Shura était un garçon particulièrement réservé. Ce n'était rien en soi, mais chacun s'inquiétait qu'il n'ait personne à qui parler si jamais ça n'allait pas fort. Camus n'en disait rien mais, en tant que voisin direct du Capricorne, il savait très bien que Shura n'était pas tout seul. Simplement il était devenu doué pour se faire discret.  
Shura haussa les épaules mais Camus sentit toute la tension qui l'habitait avant qu'il ne le salue revenir au grand galop. 

– Visiblement certaines personnes sont plus sérieuses que d'autres, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, et certaines personnes ont mieux à faire que de conter fleurette, et d'autres feraient mieux de se montrer un peu plus sérieux quant à leur devoir, m'a-t-on dit… Alors je m'en vais m'occuper de mon devoir, et de ce pas même ! déclara l'espagnol avec emphase, en brandissant le reste de son croissant.

Il claqua presque des talons avant de faire demi-tour et de reprendre sa route au pas de course.  
Camus le regarda s'éloigner, plaignant déjà les apprentis qui allaient croiser sa route. Parce que c'est bien pour les arènes qu'il était parti, sa tenue ne laissait aucun doute sur ce sujet.

– Je connais un mouton qui va dormir dans un grand lit froid et vide ce soir… sentencia le Verseau. Et dès que Shura eut disparu au détour d'un temple il se précipita vers son journal. Voyons voir… Capricorne…. _Côté cœur, ce ne sera pas tout rose, profitez-en pour vous concentrer sur vos tâches professionnelles…_

Camus gloussa derrière son journal. En voilà un qui faisait bien de suivre son instinct ! Même si ça serait au détriment de quelques innocents placés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais que disait l'horoscope du mouton d'ailleurs… 

– Bélier, voyons voir… _Vous avez un petit coup de blues ? Cela ne dure pas. Vous avez une joie de vivre communicative. Tout va bien !_ Ah. Eh bien je crains ceux qui se trouveront sur leur route… 

Le Verseau reposa son journal sur ses genoux. Voilà qui expliquait peut-être le trop plein d'enthousiasme de Shion et l'énergie débordante du petit mouton pour son projet de soirée film et pique-nique ? En tout cas, vu le reste de la matinée pour le moment, l'idée n'était pas complètement farfelue, à défaut d'être très rationnelle.  
Très amusé par son petit jeu du matin, Camus piocha dans ses chouquettes et retourna aux pages économiques. Ce n'était pas tout ça de lire des bêtises mais il fallait se montrer un peu sérieux de temps en temps. Surtout s'il voulait jouait un peu de son argent de poche en bourse. Oh pas pour faire fortune ! Mais juste pour voir s'il serait capable de faire un peu de bénéfice.  
Il entendait d'un coin d'oreille le Sanctuaire s'éveiller doucement au tour de lui : chacun se mettant qui à l'entrainement qui à sa liste de corvées…  
C'était réconfortant quelque part, de savoir que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre à l'horizon. Bien entendu on n'était jamais tout à fait sûr de rien, mais avec les principales menaces éliminées, normalement rien ne devrait venir déranger leur petite vie paisible. Et ils l'avaient quand même bien mérité !  
Il s'absorbait dans sa lecture, le geste de piocher dans les chouquettes devenant machinal, quand un Aioros tout sautillant déboula sur son parvis.

– CAMUS !!! Bonjour ! C'est justement toi que je voulais voir !"  
– Bonjour Aioros. Tu as l'air bien agité ce matin.

Le Chevalier du Verseau avait failli répondre à son ainé que la douzième maison était encore le meilleur endroit pour le trouver mais s'était retenu au dernier moment. Aioros avait encore un peu de mal avec le second degré. Il faisait de son mieux pour s'adapter mais on sentait encore parfois sa grosse décennie d'absence. 

– C'est que J'ai croisé Mu et il m'a expliqué, pour la soirée télé…  
– Ah oui. Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée toi aussi ?  
– Excellente même et… C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi !  
– Eh bien… je t'écoute…  
– J'ai eu disons une petite rentrée d'argent surprise et j'aimerais bien en faire quelque chose qui fasse plaisir à tout le monde mais je ne sais pas trop quoi… Je me suis dit que tu serais de bon conseil…  
– De bon conseil ?  
– Oui je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais nous acheter une bonne bouteille de quelque chose ? Ou bien trouver un plat un peu exotique que personne n'a jamais gouté ? Chez un traiteur ?

Camus observa le Sagittaire avec insistance. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il tenait sa fortune, le revenant ? Ca devenait louche cette histoire… 

– Mais… tu as un gros budget ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux malgré lui.

Certaines habitudes prises après la crise de personnalité de Saga, avaient encore la vie dure. Le pauvre n'avait d'ailleurs de cesse de trouver comment se faire pardonner, même si tout le monde savait très bien que ce n'était pas volontaire. Mais tous travaillaient sur cette suspicion latente avec acharnement pour laisser définitivement cette mauvaise ambiance et ses conséquences derrière eux.  
Le Sagittaire finit par s'agacer. 

– Bon, bon ça va ! J'ai plumé les jumeaux hier soir au poker ! Voilà ! Tu sais tout !

Camus toussota pour masquer son rire. Ils avaient créé un monstre… 

– C'est généreux de ta part en tout cas, de vouloir faire quelque chose pour tout le monde.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse sinon ? Et puis ça me fait plaisir… Pour une fois que je gagne un truc ! s'amusa Aioros, content comme tout. Alors, tu m'aideras ?  
– Avec plaisir ! Demain on ira en ville chercher ça. Mais l'idée de la bouteille me parait pas mal. Ca pourrait être agréable de gouter un bon vin…  
– Je me disais ça aussi… Bon, je te laisse il faut que j'aille voir ce que je peux préparer pour dimanche soir sans rendre personne malade. A plus tard !

Et il repartit en direction de chez lui mais non sans avoir piqué un croissant de la pile. Après tout avec la cargaison que Camus avait, il pouvait bien se servir !  
Le Verseau ne dit rien et regarda partir son presque voisin. Ça faisait plaisir de voir le Chevalier du Sagittaire aussi content. Ça changeait. Au début, le pauvre avait constamment l'air perdu, trainant dans le sanctuaire sans savoir quoi faire de sa peau. On lui avait vendu une déesse à protéger et des méchants à combattre mais il était mort avant de pouvoir le faire et maintenant, les méchants avaient été renvoyés chez eux et leur déesse avait d'autres protecteurs, et ne vivait même plus en Grèce !  
Il lui avait fallu du temps pour digérer tous ces changements brusques. Tout le monde s'était beaucoup inquiété mais quand un matin il avait collé son poing dans la figure de Saga d'abord puis de Shura dans la foulée, en leur lançant respectivement "pour avoir ordonné mon assassinat !" et "pour avoir suivi un ordre complètement con !" (Son vocabulaire avait beaucoup choqué sur le moment), ils avaient été rassurés. Et en effet, après cela, le Sagittaire avait peu à peu trouvé ses marques et sa place dans leur petite famille tordue, à la grande joie de son frère cadet. Presque naturellement, Camus quitta les pages économiques pour revenir à celle de l'horoscope.

– Sagittaire… commença-t-il à voix haute, _une petite rentrée d’argent n’est pas impossible. Cela vous met un peu de baume au cœur et vous fait plaisir._ Voilà notre Aioros devenu riche !

Décidément, ce jeu était de plus en plus drôle. Un peu perturbant aussi, mais quand même très drôle. Quand moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il entendit gronder d'abord, puis une voix douce mais ferme déclarer "Tu avais dit que tu allais m'aider !" il laissa une fois de plus les pages économiques pour aller fureter du côté de l'horoscope… 

– Voyons voir… Taureau… commença-t-il comme l'habitant du second passait son parvis les bras chargés d'un vieux canapé deux places poussiéreux, suivit d'un Mu lui-même attifé d'un fauteuil dodu. _Essayez d’être pour une fois moins égoïste. Ils ont besoin de votre attention…_ Ah ben oui c'est pas idiot… Même si Aldé est pas le type le plus égoïste que je connaisse… marmonna le Verseau dans sa barbe inexistante.  
– Hey ! On peut changer de maison ! Chic alors je réquisitionne le cinquième ! lança une voix mélodieuse derrière eux. 

Juste comme le Taureau et le Bélier allaient entrer dans le temple de Camus, Aphrodite en sortait.

– C'est plus un parvis ici c'est un hall de gare, constata le français à mi-voix.  
– Déménager ? demanda Aldébaran qui n'avait pas tout suivi, moitié enfoui sous son canapé.  
– Ben je sais pas, vous transportez des meubles pour le plaisir de leur faire prendre le soleil ? demanda encore le chevalier des Poissons, ouvertement amusé.  
– Non on prépare la soirée de dimanche ! annonça fièrement Mu, pas beaucoup plus visible sous son fauteuil, d'ailleurs on y va on a beaucoup à faire, Camus pourra t'expliquer. A plus tard !

Un sourcil haussé en signe de question, Aphrodite approcha de son voisin. Il avisa très vite les viennoiseries et sourit. 

– Eh bien on ne se refuse rien… C'est pour ça que tu es parti si tôt ce matin ?  
– Oui, j'avais envie, et j'avais la flemme, expliqua Camus en tendant le plateau au Suédois qui refusa en le remerciant.  
– Tu as bien fait. Des fois la paresse, ça a du bon !  
– Oui mais si on se laisse trop aller, on va faire du lard…

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un éclat de rire.

– J'en doute ! On se ferait rappeler à l'ordre par le grand mouton avant ! Et sinon à part ça, rien de neuf ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire de dimanche ?  
– Ah oui ! Mu propose qu'on se fasse une soirée télé tous ensemble au palais, et qu'on apporte tous un petit quelque chose, pour faire une sorte de grand pique-nique.

Aussitôt Aphrodite se réjouit.

– Ce garçon a des idées lumineuses quand il veut !  
– C'est plus ou moins ce que je lui ai dit. Il va prévenir tout le monde. D'ailleurs… Tu as récupéré le mafieux en un seul morceau ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient vu, avec Aphrodite justement, une rediffusion de la trilogie du Parain dans un cinéma local, ils avaient surnommé DeathMask ainsi, du fait de ses origines italiennes. Et puis il fallait bien avouer qu'imaginer le chevalier du Cancer en chef de mafia sanglante n'était pas franchement très compliqué.

– Un seul morceau… c'est vite dit : il a manqué la dernière marche et il a failli s'étaler devant chez moi de tout son long. Heureusement il s'est rattrapé à la dernière minute mais il s'est bien tordu la cheville. Je venais pour ça justement. Tu crois que tu pourrais… Commença Aphrodite en lui présentant un sac en plastique.  
– Bien sûr, sourit aussitôt Camus.

En moins d'une demi-minute, le petit sac était plein de glace. Tout content, Aphrodite sourit largement à son voisin de palier.

– Merci beaucoup ! Grâce à toi on va peut-être éviter un mafieux ronchon à la soirée télé !  
– C'est si grave que ça ?  
– Ben… Je crois qu'il en a pour au moins deux jours sans poser le pied s'il veut pouvoir marcher à la fin de la semaine… A voir…  
– Bon. Au moins il est entre de bonnes mains.

Camus n'avait voulu aucun sous-entendu dans ses mots mais Aphrodite eut soudain le rouge aux joues et s'en retourna brusquement.

– Euh oui, je crois. Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller moi ! Je… Merci encore, à plus tard !  
– N'hésite pas à revenir si tu as encore besoin de glace !

Mais Aphrodite ne répondit pas. Etrange… Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal.  
Camus reprit son journal mais comme chaque fois qu'il croisait un de ses collègues ce matin, il délaissa les pages économiques pour aller consulter l'horoscope. A croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais au bout de son article sur la crise en Grèce et sa possible sortie de la zone euro.

– Je lis celui d'Aphro et après je m'occupe de trucs sérieux ! se promit le Verseau tout en allant à la dernière page, "Alors voyons, poissons… _Vous avez l’imagination débridée. Il était temps ! Votre entourage commençait à se demander si vous saviez rire_." Le moins parlant de tous mais peut-être pas en définitive. On sait qu'Aphro a de l'humour, même s'il est un peu grinçant parfois mais… Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la douzième maison, habité d'un grand doute soudain. Bof… C'est le chevalier du Cancer quand même… Il ne craint pas grand-chose… 

Et fort de sa résolution première, il retourna rapidement aux pages économiques. Il ne faudrait plus qu'il se laisse piéger comme ça à l'avenir, sinon il allait finir par traquer les magazines pour avoir les prévisions astrologiques ! Et pour un chevalier du zodiaque ce n'était pas franchement glorieux.  
Il vint à bout d'un premier article, très fier de lui, et enchaînait avec un second. Il entamait un troisième quand il crut entendre un bruit. Il releva le nez de sa lecture et tendit l'oreille. Mais rien. Il retourna donc à son journal quand le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre.  
Cette fois il reposa son journal sur ses genoux et écouta attentivement.

– Camus ! Camus ! Par ici !

Le Chevalier du Verseau tourna vivement la tête vers son temple et ne tarda pas à découvrir un Aiolia camouflé dans les ombres. Mais que se passait-il encore ?  
Comme il ouvrait la bouche pour justement poser la question, le chevalier du Lion le prit de vitesse.

– La voie est libre ? articula-t-il, toujours à voix très basse. 

Machinalement, Camus jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de faire que oui de la tête.  
A moitié plié en deux, Aiolia le rejoignit rapidement et vint s'accroupir près de la chaise longue, pour se camoufler au mieux semblait-il.

– Et maintenant veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ?  
– SHHHHHT !!! Pas si fort elles vont t'entendre ! protesta immédiatement le Lion qui se mit à regarder autour d'eux avec anxiété.  
– Mais qui va m'entendre enfin ? demanda Camus, se mettant à murmurer lui aussi. Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches là à te cacher comme un voleur ? Ca ne va pas ?  
– Non ça ne va ! protesta aussitôt Aiolia, rien ne va dans cette maison de fous !

Camus allait pour protester, c'était dans ses gênes quelque part, mais se reprit quand il comprit que son collègue ne parlait pas de sa maison en particulier mais du Sanctuaire en général.

– Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu es contre l'utilisation de la salle télé du Parlais ?

Aiolia lui jeta un regard en biais. 

– Quoi ? Y a la télé au palais ? Et personne nous a rien dit ?

Donc ce n'était pas un partisan du Sanctuaire version monastère. C'était plutôt une bonne chose mais ça n'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi le Lion se comportait comme un voleur.

– Bon tu te décides à me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda encore le Verseau, mais à volume normal cette fois ci.

La réaction fut immédiate. Il eut tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase.

– Mais SHHHHHHT je te dis !! Elles vont t'entendre !!! grinça le Lion une nouvelle fois.

Camus leva les yeux au ciel. C'était amusant de vivre au sanctuaire, mais plus d'une dizaine de jours par an, c'était plus compliqué.

– D'accord, reprit-il à voix basse, mais qui va te voir exactement ?  
– Les femmes chevaliers. Tu sais les nouvelles entraînées par June !

Camus se fendit d'un large sourire de fauve.

– Ah… Tes groupies !

Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, les quatre jeunes demoiselles s'étaient entichées du Chevalier du Lion et ne le lâchaient plus. Elles n'avaient pas plus de quatorze ans, et si elles étaient chou comme tout, elles avaient commencé à devenir très envahissantes. Au point que, après de longues heures de négociations avec ses collègues des étages inférieurs, Aiolia ait obtenu qu'elles soient traitées comme des ennemis si elles tentaient de venir jusqu'à chez lui (la découverte de petits cadeaux sur son lit ne l'avait pas amusé du tout, et l'avait même poussé à mette un verrou sur la porte de son logis, chose inédite au Sanctuaire).

– Ce n'est pas drôle !! souffla le Lion entre ses dents, elles m'ont tendu un piège !  
– Un piège ?

Ca devenait sérieux ! Si jamais on apprenait que des chevaliers d'argent avaient piégé un chevalier d'or c'était la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres ! Sans compter le ridicule qui s'abattrait sur les douze maisons.  
Malgré tout, le pauvre Aiolia lui faisait de la peine : il regardait partout autour d'eux comme une bête traquée, sursautant au moindre bruissement, camouflé tant bien que mal derrière sa chaise longue.

– Bon mais quoi comme piège exactement ?  
– Elles étaient sur mon chemin pour ne pas changer… commença le chevalier de la cinquième maison, en regardant toujours partout, et comme d'habitude j'ai fait comme si je ne les avais pas vues… Il se figea en entendant un éclat de voix mais se détendit rapidement quand il reconnut Mu et Aldébaran qui se chamaillaient un parvis plus haut. Et comme je passais… l'un d'entre elle a perdu son masque !

Oups… Camus sentait venir la très mauvaise nouvelle…

– Tu penses que je me suis détournée tout de suite ! Il jeta un coup d'œil côté falaise, comme si elles allaient tenter de monter par-là, et reprit, mais cette grue s'est mise à se lamenter que j'avais vu son visage…  
– … donc qu'elle devait te tuer ou t'aimer ? récita Camus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce truc était d'un bidon franchement ! Il faudrait que Shion dépoussière ce folklore là également. C'était trop XIVème siècle pour être crédible. 

– PIRE !! se récria le Lion, mais sans jamais hausser trop la voix. Elle a dit que je devais l'EPOUSER figure toi ! J'ai protesté tu penses ! Mais elles m'ont ressorti un vieux bout de parchemin moisi, censément une loi du Sanctuaire qui stipule qui si un chevalier d'or brise le masque d'une femme chevalier il a le devoir de l'épouser ! Le DEVOIR ! On me parle de DEVOIR, à MOI !

Et il était inutile qu'Aiolia précise son outrage devant cette notion : il s'entendait clairement dans sa voix. Et c'était sans parler de sa tête ! A cet instant précis il avait une lueur dans l'œil qui ne disait rien de bon du tout pour la suite.

– Et tu leur as échappé ? Tu n'as pas… s'étonna Camus, qui ne voyait franchement pas Aiolia lever la main sur des gamines, tout chevalier qu'elles soient, pour parvenir à s'en aller.  
– Ben non, j'allais pas leur taper dessus quand même, bougonna le Grec, un peu vexé qu'on imagine ça de lui, non mais… j'ai couru. Très vite. Que ça ait au moins UN avantage d'être en haut de la chaine alimentaire !  
– Pas faux…

Puisqu'ils étaient les plus rapides et même si ce n'était pas très digne, c'était une façon comme une autre de régler le conflit.

– Et depuis tu te caches ?  
– Ben oui pas le choix ! je veux parler à Shion avant qu'elles n'arrivent au Palais. Normalement j'ai prévu de quoi les retarder mais…  
– Attends une minute : tu as fait quoi exactement ?

Aiolia détourna le regard, affreusement gêné. Mais sous le regard polaire du français il finit par céder, dépité.

– J'ai provoqué un éboulement dans le sous-terrain.  
– Tu es bien conscient que Shion va en avoir après ta tête pour ça ? ricana Camus.

Ils se souvenaient de la crise qu'avait piqué le Pope à la première colonne détruite par accident. Depuis chacun faisait attention de ne pas endommager davantage les temples, en attendant que soient faites les réparations prévues, le temple de Shaka étant bien entendu prioritaire.

– Oui mais elles, elles en voulaient à l'intégrité de ma personne ! siffla encore Aiolia entre ses dents, du coup je monte le voir le grand mouton. Et il va abolir ces lois stupides c'est moi qui te le dis ! déclara le Lion avec emphase.

Il jeta un dernier regard alentour puis se leva et prit la direction du temple du Verseau. Camus fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait pas de sens !

– Mais attends une minute tu ne venais pas de là-haut alors ?  
– Plus ou moins : j'ai provoqué l'éboulement entre chez Aphro et chez toi, du coup je suis ressorti juste derrière ton temple.  
– Mais tu aurais pu monter directement alors non ?  
– Non : je voulais te prévenir pour que tu ne les laisses pas passer, au cas où elles tenteraient de passer par en haut.  
– Ah.  
– Oui. Et je vais prévenir bubulle qu'elles risquent de débarquer devant chez lui. Il eut un ricanement mauvais. Mais entre toi ici et lui là-haut, je suis sûr qu'elles n'iront pas loin le temps que je négocie avec le grand mouton…

Camus lui jeta un regard en biais depuis sa chaise longue. 

– Tu sais que tu fais vraiment peur, quand tu es dans cet état ?

L'enthousiasme d'Aiolia fut douché net et il pencha la tête sur le côté, interpellé.

– Hmmm… Tu as peut-être raison oui… Mais crois-moi, tant que tu ne te seras pas fait poursuivre par une bande d'adolescentes en rut, tu ne sauras pas le calvaire qu'est devenu mon existence !

Et sans laisser le temps au Français de répondre il fit demi tour et partit en trombe en direction du douzième, laissant Camus méditer sur ses derniers mots. Aiolia exagérait sans doute un peu mais d'un autre côté, il fallait admettre qu'on les voyait souvent trainer dans ses jambes ces gamines. Et à force ça devait forcément vous taper sur les nerfs.  
Tout naturellement, les mauvaises habitudes se prenaient bien trop rapidement, il reprit son journal et l'ouvrit à la dernière page

"- Lion… _On dit de vous que vous êtes contestataire ? Ils ne savent vraiment pas ce que ce mot veut dire !_ " Le Français resta perplexe un instant avant de se fendre d'un très large sourire pas très rassurant. "Bon courage au grand mouton. Il va en avoir besoin je sens…

Toujours confortablement installé dans sa chaise longue, Camus reprit donc sa lecture, mais cette fois des pages politique. C'était fou tout de même ces similitudes. Comme quoi finalement, ces trucs n'étaient peut-être pas si absurdes que ça…  
Il avala une chouquette en deux bouchées avant de se lécher les doigts. Enfin pas toujours en tout cas. Ou disons que les manies de ses collègues collaient plutôt bien aujourd'hui. Et même si son esprit rationnel lui dictait que ce n'était qu'un pur fruit du hasard très divertissant… Normalement, les gens n'étaient pas non plus censés courir plus vite qu'un TGV alors…  
Une ombre se projeta sur lui, le privant d'un coup de son bain de soleil.

– Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse autant ?

Le Chevalier du Verseau détacha les yeux de son journal et du bout de l'index fit légèrement descendre ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez.  
Milo. Qui d'autre ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà le Chevalier du Scorpion partait sur ce qui l'intéressait. Il prit la pose et s'immobilisa.

– Alors, comment tu trouves ?

Cet imbécile s'exhibait maintenant avec un pantalon de cuir noir qui descendait bien trop bas sur ses hanches, et lui était au moins deux tailles trop petit. Il était affublé d'un t-shirt d'un bleu profond, si on pouvait appeler ce truc sans manches, trop court (on voyait son nombril) et en voile "t-shirt". "Vague excuse pour dire qu'on ne se balade pas moitié nu" aurait été plus proche de la réalité. Pour compléter le tout, il était de chaussé de lourdes bottes noires, en cuir également, à mi chemin entre la botte de motard et l'arme de destruction massive des pieds des passants.

– Hmmmm… Pas mal. Inhabituel mais… Ca te va bien.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait certainement eu l'air ridicule mais pas Milo. Cet idiot avait toujours l'air présentable, quoiqu'il porte.  
Content comme un chiot à qui on aurait lancé une balle, le Chevalier du Scorpion afficha un large sourire content. Il se baissa rapidement et saisit un petit sac posé au sol qu'il tendit à son compère.

– Pour toi ! Je l'ai trouvé par hasard en faisant les courses…

Camus doutait que le hasard ait réellement été concerné mais il n'en dit rien. Il avait beau dire, il ne restait qu'un imbécile au cœur de midinette quand Milo faisait des trucs comme ça.  
Il se redressa dans sa chaise et prit le sac cartonné en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop avide.  
Il dénoua le ruban qui le retenait fermé et prit la boite à l'intérieur. Un bijou assurément vu la taille. Il déchira le papier, se fichant comme d'une guigne de cacher son impatience à présent et ouvrit la petite boîte.  
Un sourire niais étira immédiatement ses lèvres.  
Au bout d'une chaine en argent à mailles cartier, une petite urne gravée se promenait aux côté d'un joli scorpion en relief. Les deux pendentifs étaient en argent, rehaussé de fines lignes en or jaune. Pour signifier des décorations sur l'urne, et les détails sur le corps du scorpion. Ils étaient sobres et discrets, mais ces petits détails faisaient tout leur charme. Tout ce qui plaisait au Français.  
Les yeux fixés sur sa boîte, il avait presque oublié le pauvre Milo, qui sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, anxieux comme un petit garçon. Il releva le nez et sourit largement à son compagnon. 

– Tu m'aides à le mettre ?

Milo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et aussitôt prit la chaine pour la passer autour du cou de Camus et l'attacher avec soin.  
Camus dégagea ses cheveux et constata avec plaisir que la chaine avait suffisamment de longueur pour que les pendentifs tombent au niveau de ses pectoraux. Un peu long pour n'importe qui d'autre mais ainsi il pourrait la garder même en portant son armure : les pendentifs ne bougeraient et ne risquaient pas de le gêner.

– Tu as pensé à tout à ce que je vois…

Milo eut un vague haussement d'épaules, redevenu parfaitement maître de lui, comme si la chose n'avait pas d'importance. 

– Je me suis dit que tu la garderais peut-être tout le temps…

Camus lui fit signe d'approcher du bout de l'index et Milo s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Le Français l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se fichant bien de qui passerait par là à ce moment là.

– Merci, souffla-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.  
– Mais de rien… souffla Milo en retour. 

Ils affichaient tous les deux le même sourire gourmand et le Français ne put s'empêcher de chercher à tâtons sur sa chaise. Il s'empara du journal et aussitôt alla voir au bon paragraphe…  
_Mettez-vous en valeur. Lorsque vous êtes en forme, vous le faites si bien ! Montrez une image positive de vous._  
Ben tiens ! Comme par hasard ! En même temps à se balader à moitié tout nu là, et à exhiber sa plastique sans défaut… Forcément qu'il se montrait sous son meilleur jour ! Et le joli cadeau ne faisait que renforcer l'impression évidemment…  
Un large sourire éclaira le visage du Français qui, sur une inspiration soudaine, jeta un coup d'œil au paragraphe de son propre signe… _Vous avez un tel punch ! Vous pouvez affronter n’importe quelle corrida dans l’état où vous êtes ! Olé !_  
Son sourire prit alors des accents plus torves et il lui vola un nouveau baiser, aux antipodes de la chasteté et de l'innocence, avant de se lever d'un bon pour mieux se coller à son compagnon et l'entraîner dans sa maison.

– Viens là… Je peux affronter n'importe quelle corrida aujourd'hui il paraît…Milo le regarda sans comprendre, un peu perdu soudain, mais Camus s'empressa de le rassurer. Ne t'en fais pas… Je t'expliquerai…

Oui il expliquerait. Mais après certaines choses.  
La corrida d'abord. L'horoscope après… 

~ / ~

**Author's Note:**

> Il va sans dire que Le Choc des Titans mentionné par Mû fait référence au film original de 1981 ^^   
> Parce que la version récente... *jette dans la plus proche poubelle et sa suite avec*


End file.
